1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to enhancement for books or other written material. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for providing audio and/or video corresponding to specific printed content of a page when the user makes pointing contact with the location of the content on the page.
2. Related Art
Traditional books, magazines, newspapers, and other printed matter are silent and static—they cannot voice or display their own contents. Some methods have been developed to provide audio and/or video associated with printed matter. For example, there are books on audiotape, CD, and other media that provide the audible contents of the book. There are also computer systems and programs that provide the text of a book on a computer screen, and which may highlight words as they are read, provide audio and visual depictions of the book content, etc. In some of these systems, a user can click on a word or image to have it defined in writing, or have it spoken audibly. However, these types of systems are not books—they lack the visual dimension and tactile features of an actual book.
There are also books having a synchronized audio sound track or audio/visual representation on a tape, CD, DVD, etc., which allow a reader to follow along in the book (e.g. “turn the page when you hear the BEEP”) while hearing the sounds or seeing visual depictions of the content. However, these systems generally require the reader to progress at the pace of the recording.
There are also systems that use a scanner to determine the location of a stylus on a page of paper that is printed with a special, frequently invisible, pattern. However, these sorts of systems have been developed for writing but not reading, and require specially prepared paper. These do not work with conventional published books or other printed matter.
However, many people would benefit from books if they could provide their contents in audible form. For example, children who are pre-readers or who are learning to read could benefit from books and other printed material that provide audio and/or video output. Likewise, visually impaired readers, and readers of difficult content or foreign languages could also benefit from such a system.